Forum:Ginko's Traveling Trades
Welcome to my trades. Lots of stuff, take a look around. I'm happy to negotiate fair trades for pokemon you need even if your offer does not appear on my request list. However, if I happen to have half a dozen of the pokemon you're offering...I'm not going to be able to accept. Priority is currently Lvl 1 shadow legendaries. If you have any, please comment below. May as well start collecting shadows. Looking to trade shinies for "common" shadows or shadows for shadows. List of shinies/shadows constantly updated UPDATE JULY 6TH: *Added shadow Jigglypuff *Added shadow Zubat *Request list and pokemon avialable updated UPDATE JULY 5TH: *Added shiny Grimer *Added shiny Rhyhorn *Added shadow Growlithe *Added shadow Tauros SHINIES FOR TRADE: *'Charmander' *'Charizard' *Caterpie *Beedrill *Pidgey *Pidgeot *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Rattata *Spearrow *Arbok *Sandshrew *Nidoqueen *Nidoking *Ninetails *Jigglypuff *Wigglytuff *Zubat *Golbat *Oddish *Gloom *Venonat *Diglett *Meowth *Mankey *Growlithe *Arcanine *Poliwag *Machamp *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victribell *Tentacool *Geodude *Magnemite *Magneton *Shellder *Gastly *Gengar *Onix *Voltorb *Marowak *Koffing *Weezing *Rhydon *Chansey *Seadra *Staryu *Jynx *Magmar *Magikarp *Ditto *'Lapras' *'Eevee' *Porygon *Omanyte *Kabuto *Aerodactyl *'Snorlax' *'Articuno' *'Zapdos' *'Moltres' *'Mewtwo' *'Mew' *'Raikou' *'Suicune' *'Entei' SHADOWS FOR TRADE: *Squirtle *Rattata *Mankey *Voltorb *Kangaskhan *Psyduck *Dewgong *Hitmonchan *Magmar *Eevee *Omanyte *Kabuto *Snorlax *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mewtwo (hacked) - Will be unhacked before trading *Mew *Raikou (Only in exchange for Lvl 1 shadow Suicine/Raikou). *Victini (Only in exchange for lower level Victini. No exceptions). COMMONS FOR TRADE: *Anything and everything (except dogs). Most can be supplied free of charge to anyone who needs a bit of help Multiples are available of many of the pokemon listed here. If more information regarding a certain pokemon is desired, ask and I’ll be happy to provide it. Not interested in any hacked or achievement pokemon (except Victini), sorry. LOOKING FOR: *Shiny Eevee(s) (or evolutions) *Shiny Cubone *Shiny Grimer *Shiny Doduo *Shiny Rhyhorn *Shiny Seel *Shiny Nidoran (F) or Nidorina *Shiny Nidoran (M) or Nidorino *Shiny Goldeen or Seaking *Shiny Machop *Shadow Eevee(s) *Shadow Suicune *'Shadow Victini (Prefer Lvl 1)' *Shadow Mewtwo (Must be level 1) *Shadow Mew (Must be level 1) *Shadow Raikou (Must be level 1) *And anything else interesting. Please post with reasonable offers. -Ginko Messages below this line please ----- Hi Ginko, I have a lvl 1 shadow mew if you are interested, also a few other shadows as well. Shiny ptd To Shiny Ptd: I'm definitely interested in the Mew...Couldn't spot your topic to see if there was something particular you're looking for, but ideally I'd like to straight trade level 100 Shadow Mew for it. I would be willing to toss in a shiny that falls on the more common side as motivation. I guess it's more of a question if level matters to you as I'm being silly and feel like getting a level 1 Mew, Mewtwo, Dogs, and Victini. My priority would be a dog, such as raikou and entei, i'd prefer to get both for a straight accept, because my shadow mew as you would know is extremely difficult to come across. but if i can't have the two dogs it would probably be, one of them and either shiny mew or mewtwo shiny ptd To Shiny Ptd: Maybe I haven't been playing this game long enough...but I don't feel that a level 1 shadow Mew is that much more difficult to come across. Every day more people...people who have no idea the value of the random pokemon they got at the game corner, throw it up for trade and accept diddly squat for it (comparatively). The dogs however, are not currently available with the exception of trade and I will not let them go for a mewtwo (for two is absolutely insulting). Sorry if I'm being too blunt. I believe the offer of shadow Mew + extra is fair. If you disagree I encourage you to look at pokemon other that dogs/Victini and I'll be happy to work something out with you. Shadow and shiny mew, and you have a deal To Shiny Ptd: I'm sorry, but that is unreasonable. I'd add a shiny Arcanine, or Ninetails, or Koffing, or Weepinbell + Ditto, or Rhydon, or Poliwag, but I could straight trade a shiny Mew for a level 1 shadow Mew overnight. I will do (shadow victini and shiny bulbasaur) or (entei and shiny/shadow snorlax or aerodactyl) To Shiny Ptd: It is apparent we will be unable to reach an agreement. If you could simply look at offers that fulfilled your needs instead of trying to make a profit...maybe this would be different. But as it stands we will NOT reach an agreement. If you decide to stop being greedy, reply with a different offer. ok just entei or raikou then To Shiny Ptd: My apologies, but while I do have a shadow Enti, It is NFT. It's level 1 and exactly what I want for my collection. As far as the Raikou goes, I'm saving it for a situation similar to this one. If you were referring to shiny dogs, that offer is more reasonable and I appreciate it, but I'm going to have to decline...I'm in no rush to get this poke. It may just be me, but if you are in no rush to get the pokemon, why the hell would you make a trading forum and say looking for shadow mew (lvl 1), when obviously you aren't???? To Shiny Ptd: My topic wasn't titled "I NEED SHADOW MEW LVL 1 NOW! PLEASE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME." I don't feel dogs or pokemon that cost 20 SND coins are appropriate for a pokemon that has an approximately 1/65 chance of being given out from the game corner. This topic provides a comprehensive list of pokemon I have available for trade. Well over 300 total shiny/shadow pokemon including multiples, that I hope to trade over a period of time, for fair offers, that simultaneously fulfill what I need and want while helping out others who have at the same time expressed their needs. While I would have been happy to trade you shadow Mew and a shiny pokemon or two that aren't reflected in your trading profile, which appear to be a lot of them, you don't seem interested in a mutually beneficial trade. The average person who is interested in a shadow Mew wouldn't care what level it is and by trading a lvl 1 I do not see how it is as damaging to your trading worth as you've made it out to be. Sorry we couldn't work something out, but since you appear upset, this discussion may as well end here. ------- To Snakadaktal: (Message removed) Thanks for your help Snakadaktal. If you would like to review or continue negotiations on shadow Victini, please let me know. And I would greatly appreciate if you held it for me (pending mind blowing offers) until such point as you decide to trade it. -Ginko ----- "That being said, I definitely need to contact Sam about pokemon center profiles, messaging, and gallerys...since getting to speak with good people seems way too dificult." Well said Ginko, well said indeed. I will also speak to him, just to get another person on the wagon for the idea. -Guru I have a few from off your wanted list :) i have Nidoran F, Nidorina, Nidoran M, Nidorino, Goldeen shiny's what i like from your list of up for trades is Shadow: Snorlax and Dewgong Shiny: Lapras and Snorlax if you wana work out a deal then message me back :) im not expecting to get all of the ones i like from your list probally just 2 from it would be fine like 3of mine for 1 of yours :) --AnyYouLike To AnyYouLike: Well, let me think about it. The Dewgong is actually off the table, my apologies. I forgot to strike it when I updated this morning. Would probably be looking at trading the shadow Snorlax, it's just that the three shinies you're trying to help me cross off are the more common ones on my list and I feel like I could get more for the Snorlax. If you would like to trade for the more common shinies I've listed as available, or the shadows, I'd be happy to work something out But like I said, I'll think about it. -Ginko it fine you declined i know my offer are is on the common side perhaps you have a shadow ice or fire type you'd be willing to trade for them? since im in need of them for shadow version of the birds To AnyYouLike: Thanks for understanding. As far as the shadow fire/ice goes I've got two ideas in mind. I can trade you two shadow Magmar for the 3 shinies....Didn't think you'd want them though since your topic expresses a dislike for for achievement pokemon. Alternatively, I could trade you a Shadow Articuno (seeing as shadow/ice are most difficult to get ahold of) + 1 shadow Magmar for Shadow Eevee and the 3 shinies. And I'd gladly take Nidorina/Nidorino since their more basic forms are more valuable and I don't need them. Let me know what you think -Ginko if u could trade both the magmars as well as the articuno that be great cus i have 2 shadow magmars my self which i can take off the trade system and with the addition of your 2 i could get the shadow moltes so id be knocking 2 birds out with 1 stone if need be i can just toss out like 3 victini's on both magmars (6 total) and put the Nidorina/Nidorino,Golden,shadow eevvee on the articuno To AnyYouLike: You know what, that sounds pretty good. I'd actually appreciate the Victini if you can spare them. I'm trying to get a little army going for giggles. Here are the trade IDs for them: 14ff7889cb7fb5 14ff788b697961 14fe0105a6f14c